The Exterminator
The Exterminator is a character from The Loud House and the main antagonist of Total Drama Odyssey. Total Drama Odyssey The Exterminator was fired from his job as an exterminator after the events of Along Came a Sister when he spared the spider that he was assigned to kill. Because he did not kill it, he was forced to forfeit his job and immediately blamed Lincoln Loud and vowed to take him out, thus assigning his antagonistic role in the movie. He also stole one of the company vehicles and his confiscated exterminator equipment back and the organization called the authorities, but to no avail as he escaped, heading Lincoln's way. Near the halfway mark of the movie, when the Loud siblings and Clyde McBride were hanging out with the 52 Total Drama contestants, The Exterminator followed them by his truck and later kidnapped Lincoln, thus provoking his sisters to engage in a car chase with him. After 1 minute of chasing, he almost escaped with Lincoln when the train tracks ahead were about to be blocked, but Lola jumped in the vehicle, attacked The Exterminator, and grabbed Lincoln out of his vehicle before The Exterminator crossed the tracks and the train dashed through, thus blocking him from getting Lincoln. He was forced to escape from the situation, so he drove off with a vengeance-ridden motive. In the aftermath of Lincoln's attempted capture, the Total Drama contestants took a bus to the railroad tracks and Courtney vowed to protect Lincoln from The Exterminator, to which Clyde, his sisters, and the rest of the cast agreed do as well. Later, The Exterminator wanted to lure Lincoln into a trap, so he called Lincoln and disguised his voice as his father's, Lynn Loud Sr. He told Lincoln to meet him at the abandoned Ontario National Cannery, which he secretly used as a lair. The gang goes with Lincoln for safety and The Exterminator laughs evilly as he succeeded in fooling them. He calls Lincoln again, as Lynn Sr, saying that he found treasure in one of the rooms. Alejandro overheard and was overjoyed by the information, which caused him, the rest of the cast, and the Louds to dash in there to get the treasure. When Beth and Cody picked up a coin, they point out that it is only made of plastic, so he used fake treasure to lure the group into a trap. The chests and treasure fell in trap doors activated by The Exterminator and blocked the entrance with a steel door, thus trapping all the characters and causing Jasmine and Gwen to panic for being in a tight space. A TV screen then appeared with The Exterminator on it, revealing to Lincoln that he used a voice-changing device to lure him here (and later crushed it) and added that it was a bonus for his "wingmen" to show up. Lincoln was outraged by this and tried to put some sense into him, saying that what he was doing is illegal. The Exterminator said he did not care and that he would "deal" with him and the gang shortly, to which he disconnected himself from the TV. Lisa pointed to Lincoln and Clyde that there is a vent in which they can crawl into and open the door to free everyone. Lincoln and Clyde crawl through the vent and eventually busted through an opening into the room where The Exterminator was, and confronted him. The Exterminator fought them, but when The Exterminator cornered and attempted to gas them, Lisa came to their aid and shot him with a giant paintball gun thus throwing him back on a computer system which activated the door trapping the group, but also a self-destruct sequence that could demolish the cannery. At this point, The Exterminator was comatose, which allowed Lisa, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, and the TD contestants to escape borderline before the building collapsed, leaving The Exterminator presumably dead. But, The Exterminator walked out of the cloud of debris unscathed, so it is presumed that he regained consciousness in time to escape. His phone broke in the destruction, so he found Leni Loud's cell phone on the ground and stole it, thus giving him contact of Lincoln Loud once again to which he laughs evilly. He calls Lincoln again and Lincoln suspects that Leni is calling him, but it was The Exterminator. He threatened if he and his group don't surrender to him, he will begin an uprising in Toronto, to which the TD group panicked, but Lincoln refused and said that they will bring him to justice. The Exterminator forcibly recruited Chris and Chef Hatchet to join his army of renegades to terrorize the city. Because of this, Lincoln added his mother, father, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Mr. Grouse to help them fight against the uprising.